The Winter Cometh
by The Observant Reader
Summary: A relic from the pre-war awakens, and his name is JASON! I expect there to be lots of crossovers into other things in the future, and I won't necessarily stick to the timeline for the game. First story! Don't hate, just review and tell me where I can do better, constructive criticism please
1. Chapter 1

/Opening file/ Project Winter Project Winter, or Jason Winter, as he was once known, is to be the greatest weapon against the forces of China. Jason's unique biology allows him to take massive amounts of damage thanks to his regenerative abilities. Parents: (Classified) DOB: 10/09/1995 Abilities: Regeneration-As long as there is more than five percent of his body intact, his body will reform and become slightly more resistant to the form of damage. Subsequent testing has caused Winter to be completely immune to flames; he can feel the heat but it will not affect him. Rather, his body seems to be able to use any energy in the nearby area to fuel his regeneration as well as release medium-high energy beams, draining in the heat to cause a change in temperature of the local environment to below freezing. His body is advanced to roughly ten times the strength of a normal human of his size/stature, five times faster and can activate adrenaline at will to slow the world down around him. In this time, he has shown himself able to dodge bullets as long as they're shot from more than five meters away. His blood is able to heal almost any wounds if ingested (Note, 30 litres of blood are kept in key locations across the US should the president/officials find themselves in need of it). Current location: Washington Monument Status: Still Alive Current Date: 2277 – – –  
Moira Brown looked at the information she'd uncovered with no attempt to hide her glee. This being was alive! Snatching one of the rifles she kept hidden in her room, she quickly loaded up a backpack with ammunition, before calling her merc from downstairs to watch the store whilst she went out.

DC- Beneath Washington Monument  
Jason sat within the sterile room, his eyes closed and his chest unmoving. To anyone else, he'd seem dead. That, however, was not the case. Over two hundred years, indeed nearing halfway since he'd been moved into the facility, had given Jason time to discover just how to use his abilities to their best. Years with the computers lying within his room had helped him learn anything he wanted, from medicine to weaponry. On top of that, he'd pushed his powers further than he'd ever expected, gaining for himself genetic immortality, freezing him at the age of eighteen and the ability to manipulate nuclear energy at the cost of his regenerative abilities slowing down slightly. What would heal in less than a second would now take one or two, and he could regenerate if half of his body was remaining instead of five percent, but gave Jason the home-field advantage in terms of environment. After all, he could sense A LOT of radioactive material lying around outside. 'Which means, that it happened. The world nuked itself to hell. But still,' Jason thought to himself, 'people manage to cling to life.' he'd noted people walking about the city of DC, all of them filled with radiation, some however were far worse than others. 'Nothing a litre of my blood wouldn't cure, however,' Jason thought with a small smile. The sound of alarms made Jason turn away from the robotic suit he'd nearly finished building, designed to do one thing; destroy all opposition, Jason had designed it so that when someone finally managed to get in he'd be able to give them a warm welcome, and by warm he meant thousands of rounds of hot lead and exploding shrapnel followed by a swift crushing. He called the suit the Titan, and it stood tall at fifteen meters wielding an automated railgun allowing it to shoot one round every two seconds. On either shoulder sat auto-targeting miniguns whilst Jason sat in its chest cockpit surrounded by about eight inches of solid triple-folded steel and anti-radiation material. The Titan armour whirred as he brought the systems online, experimentally lifting his left arm and clenching his fist, before watching with glee as an electric shield appeared in front of him. The suit was a marvel, but then again, a bored immortal could do a great many things! Feeding the machine as he converted the radiation closest to him, Jason noted as the systems gained even greater efficiency, the cold stopping the wiring or anything else from overheating as he used the external connection abilities of the Titan to open the doors in front of him. Finally, he came across the main exit, left wide open with the sound of gunfire coming from outside. "Sounds like there's a little bit of a fight going on outside," Jason said as he slowly kicked the machine into moving faster, the floor shaking beneath its weight. "Let's test out Atlas," Jason said with an evil grin.  
– outside the entrance –  
Moira shot her rifle at the six slavers who'd nearly managed to sneak up on her as the door behind her slowly opened. "Catch the techie! She'll be worth even more at Paradise Falls if she can open these old army bases!" Moira paled at that, her eyes widening greatly as she began shooting with even more desperation. The ground, she hadn't noticed, had begun shaking, vibrations causing dust to fall from the roof as if something big was coming. "Please don't let it be a behemoth please don't let it be a behemoth please don't let it be a behemoth please don't let it be a behemoth" She whispered urgently, her eyes locked behind the slavers as they too turned around, ready for what they suspected. Turning around at the sound of a whirring motor, she was greeted with a sight, both awe-inspiring and terrifying. An enormous armoured leapt out of the base's bunker doors, thick sheets of metal covering the chest area, wielding a high speed belt-fed artillery cannon. Aimed directly at the slavers. "Boys," one of the slavers said slowly, aiming the gun towards the head of the mechanical monstrosity, "I think we fucked up." With those words, the four (Moira had managed to kill two of them) slavers opened fire on the machine, their terror building as they didn't even scratch the plating of it. "My Turn," a voice echoed from the machine, the four men staring as the gun in the robots arms hummed before spitting out explosive rounds, tearing through the armour they were wearing as though it were nothing, leaving bloody mist behind after a mere four shots. When he was sure they were dead and no more were firing, he turned towards the object of their desire, the one who'd freed him. Activating the release with a thought, Jason waited as the suit's systems removed the plating blocking him from the outside world, exposing a pale white grinning face, topped with brown-black spiked hair and wearing a black leather duster as he hopped out of the war machine. "So, I take it you were the one who popped the door open?" Jason asked rhetorically.

Moira stared at the teen who'd hopped out of the machine of death which had just saved her from a life of slavery by turning her potential slavers into bloody mush. Absently, she noted just how good he looked as he took a look around the room he was in. "A-are you Winter?" she finally managed to croak out, her head bouncing between the giant armoured suit, the bloody remains and the teenager as she tried to take it in. "Man," the teen said with a sigh, "I haven't heard someone call me that for years!" pulling his hand through his hair, Jason turned towards her and smiled, making her blush slightly. 'Damn it body, he's too old for us!' She scolded herself internally. "Let me introduce myself," the teen said once more, "My name is Jason, Jason Winter, and I thank you for freeing me," he said with a smile which sent her cheeks into the atomic-red category, literally. "So, is there anything I can do for you?" Jason asked, still smiling at her reaction.

Jason watched the girl, a grin on his face as she blushed once more... "...er, you! I mean your brain! I mean your knowledge!" She finally managed to get out, "I'd love to ask you some questions!" "Well, if that's all," Jason said pretending to be hesitant. "Yes! I mean no! I mean..." Jason finally let out a laugh as he watched her stumbling over her tongue. She recognised what he was doing. "Meanie!" She accused, poking him in the chest as she tried to regain her pride once more, grinning slightly, knowing it was a little joke. "So, I've told you my name, what's yours?" Jason asked, enjoying his first human contact in a long time. "My name is Moira Brown, and I live in Megaton!" She said cheerfully, finally getting into her normal attitude. "Well, would you mind if I accompany you to Megaton? If nothing else, I'll be able to answer your questions more in-depth then," Jason said. "Sure! I was going to offer to take you there with me anyway," She replied. "Okay, give me a few minutes to grab some things," Jason told her, running up to the Titan and jumping inside, before running back into the base and picking up an enormous tanker, clamps on his back attaching the titan weapons and ammunition locker. "Okay, I'm ready, how about you?" Jason asked from within the suit, looking down at Moira. "Sure. Can I be carried?" She asked almost hesitantly. In reply Jason held out his empty palm, bringing her up to a small area on his shoulder where one could sit. 'That's one beautiful smile on her face,' he thought to himself as he began walking out of the building, his empty hand held up protecting her from any potential enemy fire.

Raiders would forever remember this day, the day "The Destroyer" appeared, crashing through eight of their camps, ridden by the all-powerful techie Moira the Unbeatable, few survived its attacks, none of their weapons doing any damage, even a fat man one sneaky raider had managed to find did nothing, the nuclear power pouring into the central plate with no effect. Nay, that wasn't true, the machine became even faster, a coating of ice surrounding wherever it placed its legs, explosive rounds ripping apart supermutants with ease. – By the time they had reached Megaton, over four hundred raiders and assorted deathclaws, cazadors and other monsters of the wasteland had been destroyed by the Atlas. Moira felt a heady sense of power as she looked down on the wasteland, the power of Jason's machinery leaving her feeling invincible even as he marched along. From the barriers surrounding Megaton, she could see terrified and awed citizens and defenders, over fifty weapons pointed at them as they advanced towards the city gates. Simms walked up to her as she was gently placed on the ground by the Atlas's hands. "Dear God, Moira, What Is That!?" he finally managed to get out, causing Moira to giggle at him. "That's the same reaction I had," She told the dumbfounded man. Turning to the slowly gathering crowd, she announced. "That is the Atlas Armoured Defence System, designed and built by Jason Winter, someone who I freed not long ago. In exchange, he promised to bring me back and answer any questions I had about his time. "His time?" Simms asked, looking as though he was dreading the answer. "Did I forget to mention he was born before the war?" she said grinning. "Just where is he, Moira," he asked slowly, rubbing his temples. "Jason! You can come out now!" Moira called out. The Giant Robot (for that is what they thought he was) seemed to stand tall at her call, as the enormous container on its back fell to the ground, the robot let out a dozen hissing sounds, as the empty hand reached up to the plating protecting Jason from the outside world, pulling it back and revealing a teenager in black, a small grin on his face. He jumped out of the Atlas, landing in a crouching position before standing to attention, his eyes gleaming with hidden power as he looked across the shocked crowd. Holding up his hands, Jason began. "I know, I know, you're thinking, 'how can he be that old yet look that good?" he grinned at them. "It's because...I'm awesome!" a shot rang out from the crowd and Moira let out a horrified scream as Jason's head exploded into grey mist, a traveller wearing a vault 21 suit walking to the front of the crowd grinned evilly. "I'll be taking the robot suit," he said, ignoring the shocked and sickened crowd behind him, intent on getting the ultimate weapon. "I don't think so," A voice said from behind him, deadly serious and making him freeze. He slowly turned around, seeing the terrified crowd looking at the teen, Jason. Who'd just stood up and regrew a head. Pulling up his rifle, the lone wanderer began loosing round after round into him, the grin on Jason's face never fading as he became more and more terrified. "Why"Bang!"Won't!"Bang!"You!"Click"DIE!" he screamed, running towards the man, a knife in his hand as he began stabbing again and again until his hand was grabbed by Jason. Jason effortlessly crushed his hand into a mix of broken bones, shredded skin and pain! "See, Moira had to free me from a place I've been in for over two hundred things. Do you want to know a secret?" Jason asked, grinning evilly. "I'm IMMORTAL!" he shouted out, grabbing the lone wanderer and snapping his neck with a simple twist of his hand. "And you never piss off someone who'll take on the entire world without being far away first."


	2. Chapter 2 - New friends and enemies

**AN: Wow, have to admit I honestly didn't expect so many people to read my story, I mean eight on my first chapter! Granted, it was two days ago but damn I'm proud! I'm going to be trying to upload roughly once every two days, probably more if I get enough views/reviews (hint hint). Said it before, this story will be a crossover, so anyone got any ideas of where he should go? Post a review and I'll try to get back to you! **

– – –

Chapter 2 – Making Friends and Enemies

Jason looked down at the body on the floor, glared really, as he considered what he'd just done. Death wasn't an uncommon thing to him, and he'd been completely desensitised before the base had been placed in lockdown, but still, he would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel a little bit queasy looking down at the dead man at his feet.

Sheriff Simms took the stunned silence to take a moment to step forwards. "Damned fool," he said spitting at the dead man's body.

'huh,' Jason thought slowly, 'guess he wasn't liked that much,' shaking his head, Jason looked up at him. "Atlas is mine," he said warningly, and with him backed up by the Sheriff the rest of the town quickly pointed their weapons down to the ground. The crowd admired the Atlas Titan for a few minutes longer, before turning back and into the town, leaving Jason, Moira and Simms by their selves.

"So, mind telling me why he wasn't exactly liked?" Jason said nonchalantly, looking at the sheriff as they began walking into the city.

"The man was arrogant when he had no real reason to be, referring to most of the people in here as commoners, seemed more like he'd fit in with tenpenny if I'm honest," the sheriff said, Jason neatly dodging a running kid as they walked towards...

"Sheriff," Jason asked slowly, "Why is there a nuke sitting in the centre of your place?"

"Oh, that?" the sheriff seemed to wave off Jason's concerns, bringing him up towards a fairly large shack. "Don't worry about it, it's been there for years and hasn't exploded yet," he told Jason.

"And the lump of c4 I can see stuck on it?" Jason continued, the sheriff's head shooting up sharply as he watched Jason slowly walking towards the bomb.

"Fucking hell, C4?! Everyone, begin evacuating!" Simms shouted out loudly, someone hitting a claxon-like alarm.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Jason said to the man, placing his hands on the nuke and dragging the energy into himself. To everyone else, it looked as though he'd been attacked by millions of tiny angry red lumps, hitting his skin and sinking into his body. When they finally finished, Jason shivered slightly, the nuclear energy buzzing through his veins like coffee. Jason disappeared and reappeared next to them in a small cloud of dust. "Sowhatarewegonnadonext?" He asked, shaking about.

"Err...Jason, you don't look so good," Moira said worriedly.

"NonsenseImgreatwhataboutyoudon'tyoufeelgreatIneedsomethingtodo**EnergyBeam!**" With his final two words, Jason tilted his head up towards the sky, half of the excess energy being shot out of his mout in an enormous red beam, surprising everyone else as the beam broke through the clouds above them. Jason coughed and wiped some dribbles of liquid energy off of his face. "Excuse me, it was a bit spicy," he said to them before smiling at their stunned expressions.

–

for the next month Jason stayed in Megaton, getting to know Moira whilst doing the occasional favours for the people inside, usually wiping out nearby raider camps inside his Atlas. When he wasn't talking to Moira or playing explode-the-bandits Jason was tinkering with his Atlas, remodelling it to allow him to release energy beams from the suit's mouth, a move which Jason knew would be awesome.

'When I can actually get it to work,' he groused as he reconnected the wiring on the head into the body before placing the armour plating onto it. "let's see whether I've got it now," Jason muttered to himself, hopping into the Atlas before activating the new feature, targeting an abandoned building. "test beginning in three...two...one...activate!" the suit's head's jaws popped wide open, an enormous beam nearly ten times the size of his own beam days before, flew out crashing into the building. Jason was treated to the sight of the building being completely and utterly disintegrated into nothingness, swiftly followed by twenty feet of the ground beneath it. "**Oh yess...**" Jason hissed out in happiness rapidly approaching ecstasy, echoed out through the Atlas Speaker system. "**I'm gonna enjoy using this!**" Sealing the suit into lockdown, Jason walked back into Megaton, eating some bread he'd made earlier.

"Winter, can you do me a favour?" A voice asked from behind him, causing Jason to turn around to talk to Simms.

"What is it?" he asked after finishing chewing his food and swallowing it.

"I need someone to deliver this to canterbury commons, but there's been reports of people fighting there and none of the usual couriers want to risk it. Do you think...?" Jason looked at the package; it didn't look very important but he knew looks were deceiving. Looking down at the Pip-boy 3000 he'd stolen from the deceased lone wanderer, Jason nodded. Possibly the greatest tech on this planet, the pip-boy used some sort of wormhole function which allowed it to carry a certain amount depending on some feature or another.

"Sure, I'll go, but you have to tell Moira!" With that Jason ran out of the small town, ignoring Simms' shouts as he hopped into the Titan and began running from the place.

–

'hehe, managed to escape and now Simms will get the blame,' Jason thought to himself as he sprinted across the wasteland. The past month had been exhausting for the immortal teen; Moira, as well as dozens of other scientists had been asking him questions day and night, despite his only wanting to see how practical his Titan System was! Running along, Jason found himself faced by one of the green brutes, super-mutants, Moira had called them. This one was wielding a rifle and shooting at him futilely, making Jason laugh. "**The little mutant wants to challenge ME?**" he asked through the speakers, watching as his words seemed to put it into a berserk rage and it put its gun away pulling out what appeared to be a helicopter's blade, and charged him. "**Very Well,**" Jason said placing his rifle on his back and magnetically locking it into place. Holding his arms into the air, his titan mimicked the move, followed by Jason charging towards the mutant.

"Metal Man DIE!" the mutant shouted out, swinging the blade horizontally in an attempt to cut him in half. Jason, in a surprising move, shot forwards even faster, his hand clamping onto the super-mutant's two arms and crushing them, swiftly followed by its head. Looking down at his body, Jason noted a tiny scratch, testament to the creature's brute strength. Jason noted a dozen more warnings as the sensors matched over three dozen super-mutants and one enormous hulking beast a bit further away. "**It's Hunting Time,**" Jason said out loud before releasing the rifle from his back and beginning to run towards the closest grouping, smashing clean through the old shabby house and opening fire on the stunned super-mutant group. Jason noted how they managed to continue fighting, even after the loss of limbs, as well as how they could stand the explosives to a point that rather than being blown to smithereens, they explosive rounds simply blew chunks of flesh and organs away. Jason waited as the other mutants began approaching, taking a small sample of the mutants flesh and blood for later analysis even as he began firing on the mutant horde. When he noticed the biggest was approaching, Jason aimed towards its location, seeing what appeared to be a green hill moving towards him, maybe five or six meters bigger than his titan armour, wielding a lamppost, its head was almost comically smaller than its body as it let out a mad roar.

"**My Turn,**" Jason said when it stopped its shout, charging up a mouth beam as he sucked the radiation in the local area into his armour's new energy beam, the titan's jaws seemingly unhinging before he let out a meter-thick beam of energy, the earth burning beneath its intensity, yet the behemoth seemed nearly unscathed, the only true signs of damage across its body were its blackened skin and the dribbles of blood coming out of its flash-fried flesh. Aiming his rifle at the monstrosity, Jason began shooting round after round into its skull and the area around it. Jason smiled slightly as he saw the mutant slow down under the bombardment, slowly coming to a halt before its head shattered under one of the many explosive bullets hitting it. Jason noted its body's heart was still beating, and began putting bullets into its joints, blowing its limbs away from its oversized body. Finally, the shock must have gotten to it as the super-mutant's heart finally stopped registering on his sensors. Jason quickly collected more samples from the blood and tissue of the behemoth's body, storing it inside one of the storage cavities inside the suit's legs, before beginning running once more.

–Timeskip: three hours–

Jason finally arrived at where his pipboy said was canterbury commons, hopping out of his atlas and walking into the town on foot so as not to scare the natives. There, he watched as what seemed to be the Antagonizer from an old comic and some weird robot guy fought against one another, a trio of ants battling two securitrons and losing by the looks of it. "The fuck is going on here!" Jason shouted out loudly, catching the attention of the duo, as well as their combined forces. The ants turned towards him, rushing up close as their feelers sensed him, for lack of better words. The robots on the other hand began opening fire on him, stunning Jason slightly as his body worked to absorb the energy, quickly followed by healing the wounds even quicker, adapting slightly to allow future shots to heal faster as well. Seeing them aiming towards the ants, Jason quickly stepped in front of them, a thought sending adrenaline rushing through his body as the world slowed down around him. The first shot of superheated plasma came at the ants and jason twisted himself, throwing his arms in front of his body and taking the plasma to the point where both arms met. A small grunt escaped his lips as he shot to the other side, his right hand catching a laser blast as his bones gained a reflective sheen, sending the laser straight out of the same side. Taking the initiative, Jason pointed both of his hands at the robots before concentrating, a rush of yellow motes of energy flying out of the machines as they dropped to the floor, their power core drained completely.

"No! I have been defeated!" the weird robot guy shouted out, making Jason gape at him. "But never fear! The Mechanic shall return and defeat the evil of the Antagonizer!" With that, the man began running, probably heading back to his 'lair'.

"The Antagonizer wishes to thank you, young man, for protecting my ants," the woman dressed up as the antagonizer said formally, walking up to him before bowing her head slightly. She turned to the rest of the people. "Fools! Humanities creations were the seeds of their destruction, and now the world shall belong to the Antagonizer!" With that, the woman passed me a note, before leaving the field, her ants following her.

–

(Switch POV to first person)

Some guy named 'Uncle Roe' came up to me shortly afterwards, the man I was meant to give the package to. He tried to convince me to go 'dispose of the antagonizer, but I waved him off. If nothing else, a little conquering would be fun! Of course, an annoyance who could possibly override my controls on the Atlas. With that thought in mind, I put my enhanced senses to use, following his earlier escape route to his base of operations...A garage. After a couple of minutes feeling a little bit pissed off at the idiocy of the people in Canterbury commons, I quickly became happy, knowing just how easy it'd be to kill this fool. Walking into the building I was under fire, laser blasts striking my body and throwing me back out of the entrance. Moments later I was back up on my feet, and pissed off. Charging into the room, I began letting out dark red, almost black beams of energy, blowing the security for the mechanist's lair apart, bit by bit as I walked through. My draining ability was on full, the walls, ceiling and floor covered in a layer of ice, energy flying into my body from all directions as lasers and plasma impacted into me, doing little more than making me stumble before I regained my footing and began advancing. Finally, I found myself facing the mechanist, the helmeted 'hero' opening fire and being joined by nearly five dozen machines across the room. In a matter of moments, two fifths of my body was ash, yet my healing factor was still working, replacing my head and the rest of my atomised body. I didn't bother wondering just why I was still alive, or could think even, but rather leapt into action; my hands buzzed with energy as I let loose one solid, constant wave of energy, burning away the machines, making them explode one after another. Finally, a cowering machinist was all that was left, his head between his knees. 'How should I kill him?' Jason wondered to himself, tapping his chin slowly as he examined the man before him. An evil grin appeared on his face. 'maybe I don't need to kill him, there's another way I can get to him!' with that thought, jason knocked the man out, tying him up quickly before settling in. 'I'll leave at nightfall,' Jason decided. 'to paradise springs.'

To keep his mind off of the next few hours, Jason began thinking back to the Antagonizer. The woman had obviously not been treated nice, Jason could tell. He remembered the note she'd given him earlier, and quickly stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out the note and finding himself surprised at the fact that it had survived the battles. After all, just because he was incredibly hard to kill didn't mean everything else was! Carefully unwrapping the note, Jason started reading.

_To whomever helped me during my time of need,_

_If I have given you this note, that means you have the luck to have impressed me, the Antagonizer! For this, I will give you an opportunity. Prove your worth to me, reach me within my lair, show yourself worthy of standing by my side, and bring me the armour of my enemy, the Machinist!_

_Do not fail me_

–

When nightfall finally arrived, Jason was on the move, the machinist thrown roughly over his shoulder as he ran as fast as he could towards paradise springs, his identity hidden beneath a black motorbike helmet with a red five pointed star sitting in a circle on the front. The wastelands were quiet, a couple of mole rats quickly defeated by concentrated beams of energy from just one of Jason's fingers as he headed towards his destination with the man who'd pissed him off.

"Halt!" A voice called out as Jason arrived in front of paradise springs. A male slave was attempting to escape, swiftly stopped by Jason's foot kicking him back into the area. "Thank you for stopping the escape attempt," the guard sitting by the gate said nodding to Jason. "Am I to assume you're here to make a sale?" the man asked, looking at Jason speculatively.

"Yup, bastard here's good with machines, and decided to set a security bot on me," Jason said to the man casually, pushing the now awake machinist in front of him and towards the man.

"Come on inside, the boss will give you your finders fee," the man said with a grin that left Jason feeling...wrong.

Eulogy Jones was the name of the leader of the place, and despite Jason's slowly growing hatred of the place, he had to admit the man's sales pitch was not half-bad. Jason's head shot up as a rather good looking female came in, taking in her looks in but a moment. Her eyes were a strange shade of dark brown, and you could tell that her parents, whether it was her mother or father Jason didn't know, but one was clearly asian.

"Ah, Clover, I would like you to meet Winter, he's brought us a slave," Eulogy said with a small smirk.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Clover said bowing to Jason before turning to Eulogy. "Was there anything you wished to see me about, master?"

"Yes...Winter, how would you like to own Clover? She's one of the best bodyguards you'll find becaise she's crazy-in-love with whoever holds her leash" Eulogy said, getting a look of surprise from Jason and Clover both.

"What would be the price," Jason asked the man.

"1000 caps, or five hundred if you waiver your payment for the repair man," Eulogy said watching carefully as Jason considered the man's offer.

"Sure," Jason agreed with a shrug, pulling the required five hundred caps from his pip-boys container before being given a set of codes from Eulogy.

"Clover, say hello to your new master," Eulogy said with a grin and a wink to Jason.

"Master," Clover greeted moving close to him, surprising him as she pulled his head down and kissed him. Eulogy's chuckles could be heard in the background as he brought her out of the slaver camp.

"So, lover, got a place for us to stay?" Clover said, staying close to Jason as they walked through the wasteland. If she noticed the streams of energy travelling into his legs, she didn't mention anything.

"Hop onto my back," Jason ordered her, not bothering to answer her questions but rather watching as her eyes went blank and she did as ordered without hesitation.

"Kinky," she commented moments later before Jason started running along, sprinting through the wasteland at speeds surpassing deathclaws or yao-guai as he made his way towards canterbury commons.

"You're fast!" She said in surprise as Jason skidded to a halt just outside of Canterbury commons, placing her on the ground before turning around to her and taking off her slave collar. Seeing her distraught look Jason quickly told her what was going on. "Calm down, you're not being released," He told her noticing her calming down almost immediately. "No, this place does not like it when they see people bringing about slaves, and I need to blend into the population, if only for a little while longer," Jason explained noticing her nod at his words. "Remind me to give you a blood transfusion later as well," Jason said absently before they began walking into town.

"Master, can you buy me a gun?" she asked quietly, clearly scared of his reaction to her question.

Jason nodded to her before walking into the town, straight up to Roe, before quietly whispering to him that the problem between the machinist and the Antagonizer would no longer happen. After getting his promised four hundred caps, Jason walked out of the building and began examining the surrounding area, following the trails of the ants the Antagonizer used in her battles, quickly finding a small tunnel area.

"Okay Clover, wait for me in the town, if I don't pick you up in three days assume I'm dead and get as far away from here as you can," Jason told her knowing his Titan Atlas suit would quickly turn berserk and begin attacking everyone and anyone nearby. With that little morbid detail out of the way, Jason entered the tunnels slowly, moving so as to not startle the ants and allowing them to get used to his presence as he slipped through towards the Antagonizer's lair. Seeing her sitting on a throne, Jason had to suppress a small laugh that threatened to jump out of his mouth.

"Ah, my one time ally, or perhaps you did as I offered and have brought me the suit of that menace the Machinist, hmm?" the woman tilted her head to the side slightly, making Jason smile at her actions. "I have the suit of the machinist, yes, and wish to take you up on your offer to be allies, but before that I wish to talk to you about the character you are playing," Jason told her drawing on his younger years of comic reading to talk to the lady. "from what I can tell you embody the way the antagonizer lived and was treated, however, the Antagonizer eventually decided to turn not good, nor evil, but rather neutral later on. He found love with a fellow grey warrior." Jason noticed his words having an affect on the Antagonizer, smiling slightly as she slowly removed her helmet, revealing dirty dark brown hair with lines of grey running throughout it.

"Perhaps you are right," She finally said with a sigh, looking at Jason with a weary expression "for over fifteen years I have been controlling my royal ants, and do you want to know something? Nothing changed. Everyone still treats the little guy horribly, and all I ever wanted to do was stop that. Do you think you could do it?" she suddenly asked, looking intently at Jason. "Could you make it so the little guy is respected and treated the way he deserves?"

"If I have a chance, all will become right in the world," Jason told the lady watching as her eyes widened slightly, before she nodded in acceptance, walking down from her throne to face him before kneeling at his feet.

"Will you accept my oath of allegience, as both the villain the AntAgonizer and from my human identity, Tanya Christoff, to serve you until you choose to give me freedom, to build a better world no matter the cost?"

"I Jason Winter do accept the oath offered by the Supervillain the AntAgonizer otherwise named Tanya Christoff," Jason said, the words spoken slowly and with great strength.

– – – – –

Jason spent the next few months fixing the area in and around the Washington monument, draining the radiation in the area to nothing whilst wiping out any undesirables he found, or exploring the nearby areas. Tanya had swiftly taken up sending out patrols of giant ants, whilst clover found her niche in the group, taking the monuments roof and setting it up as a snipers nest, taking out anyone who threatened their slowly growing group. By the end of the first month, the DC ruins were ridden of all radiation, and more and more people began taking up places in the slowly rebuilt capital. Jason made sure not to discriminate any one group, drawing in anyone who wished to be safe from the wasteland's damaging abilities, fixing those poisoned with radiation, and through this found himself with what amounted to a loyal army in the form of the ghouls. Having removed the radiation filling their bodies Jason gave them an infusion of his blood, which swiftly healed the massive damage done to their body, returning them to their human form in a matter of hours.

And they worshipped him for it.

To the former ghouls, Jason was their saviour, their leader and damn-near god, as one was heard saying, and they would do anything he asked, secure in their knowledge that he would be able to save them. In fact, they'd taken to calling him the Winter king, due to the effects of his drawing the radiation; the wasteland becoming more bearable because of it. By the end of the second month, the six buildings closest were completely repaired and the other eighteen were close to being so. Jason was in the process of negotiating with the brotherhood of steel, they wanted him to help them with one of their projects, and in exchange they offered forces to protect the newly built and rapidly expanding New DC. Jason had, however, amassed a force of over four hundred men, women and children, all of them experienced in some form of weaponry, and spent his spare time teaching them to operate pre-war machinery, even building it if they couldn't, and when he wasn't doing that, he was turning himself into an energy generator, slowly tracing a path of pure energy through his body, a slowly growing core of power connected to a developing organ beneath his heart, which seemed to pump the energy out with more and more strength. In the third month, to give it a boost, Jason went about the wasteland constantly, pushing his draining abilities to the limit, a constant stream of red flying into his body as he walked along in his Atlas armour, pushing the excess energy which bled out into containers to be used to power the suit further as he wiped out the bigger monsters of the wasteland, removing their home and leaving them weakened as he did so. Tanya and Clover held the fort at New DC, keeping everything running as the landscape many had been forced to live in was changed once more. Jason more often than not took the best from the raiders and mercenaries he found himself facing, convincing them into working for him before sending them back to New DC, which had swiftly covered what was the dc ruins. Jason's people wiped out the mutated monsters which called the capital their home, setting it up into four quarters, the education quarter, where people could gain more knowledge thanks to Jason's computer systems inside the base, the 'play' quarter where men and women could go get their rocks off, the Workers quarter where people reported to do work and were payed for what work they did with gold, silver and bronze coins, and the resting area where all of the people slept. Atop of every third building sat old SAM turrets, a perimeter wall was built upon which armed guards walked looking for any dangers and killing anything which could threaten the city, whilst inside a joint group worked to alter the machines to run once more, to make the lives of those inside the city easier. The radio man 'three-dog' sang praises of Jason as he moved through the wasteland, having taken testimonies from the people of new DC about how good it was, which only increased the number of people migrating into the place. By this time, Jason was seen as one of the most influential people on the wasteland; his people were well-fed, well equipped and incredibly happy, ready to lay their lives on the line for him, something which had Clover in hysterics about; that the whole wasteland believed Jason to be some kind king to his people.

That is, until the Enclave attacked.

–

Jason had been walking through the city with his two favourite girls, Clover and Tanya, when they heard it; the sound of Vertibirds approaching rapidly even as the Sam turrets on the roofs opened fire, launching missiles rapidly and sending the machines down just outside the city walls.

"Tanya, call back your ants," Jason ordered, "Clover, grab a rifle and get to the your post, shoot anyone who exits those Vertibirds, I'm hopping into my Titan."

That was another thing which had been talked about across the wasteland; the Atlas Titan which could take down anything. People talked about it as though it were his symbol! Running up to the machine, Jason sent a pulse of energy before sliding between its legs, being scooped up and placed in before the cover was sealed, snatching a massively oversized rifle from the wall. Running towards the perimeter, Jason leapt over the wall, slamming into the ground on the other side and causing an enormous crater to form.

"**Who the fuck are you people and what are you doing trying to invade New DC?**" Jason shouted out, his gun aimed at one of the ships, his mouth beam glowing ominously.

"We are the enclave, sent here by president John Henry Eden," one of the men behind the Vertibird shouted out moments later. "Surrender the city to us and leave peacefully, so that the president can once more take over control of the USA, or die." the man added at the end, almost as an afterthought.

'Enclave...they're the guys on the radio, who'll supposedly return the wasteland to the way it once was...' Jason chuckled at the thought; just under a year he'd been free, and the radiation levels across the entire DC area had dropped to nearly nothing; project purity, a water cleansing project set up by a bunch of scientists, was but weeks from completion and would supply clean water to the wasteland, in a matter of months Jason had done more for these people than 'the president' had done in hundreds of years! It seemed the people lining the walls agreed, if their angered mutterings were anything to say.

"Get lost, Enclave scum!" A voice shouted out from one of the walls, swiftly followed by more.

"Where were you when I was slowly turning into a ghoul, huh?!" "Where were you when my daughter was about to die? You didn't save her, Jason Winter did!" the people cheered for him, chanting his name as the Enclave troops in front of him stared at them.

"**People of New DC!**" Jason shouted out, his voice echoing and making them go silent, an evil grin on his face as he said the next part. "**How about we show the Enclave just how we deal with threats and orders?**" The grin that was on his face seemed to jump from one person to the next, until the entire force of fifty people had their guns aimed at the Enclave troops. Silence reigned, broken by Clover's shout of "Me First!" As she pulled out a missile launcher, shooting it straight into the Vertibird on the ground and killing the driver, who'd stayed inside as it destroyed the cockpit. Suddenly a veritable storm fell on the enclave soldiers, as a wall of lead struck them, breaking through their armour in moments and tearing through the bodies not quick enough to duck behind the ship. Jason began walking forwards, his not using his gun to preserve the ship as much as he could, after all, if he could get ahold of a couple of dozen Vertibirds he'd have a nice little strike force, would he not? Placing the rifle on his back, Jason reached behind the ship and plucked one of the soldiers off of the ground in his hands, the man's frenzied attempts to escape going unnoticed as Jason plucked the man's helmet off and crushed his skull with effortless ease. He swiftly did so a dozen more times (even if he was hit a few times with plasma weaponry which began burning into the armour before he could absorb the heat) and gained new sets of armour for his troops.

–

Jason kept one of the soldiers alive for interrogation, discovering their base's location, Raven Rock in a matter of hours, he got a small strike squad ready for battle. The leader would be Clover, who was to secure as much technology as possible before loading them into the Vertibirds and slipping out of the base whilst Jason held their attention. Jason still couldn't believe the nerve of this 'eden' fellow, demanding he give up his city! Testing with what some of the scientists labelled the 'forced evolutionary virus' (the thing which caused the supermutants to become big and stupid but also resistant to energy weapons) was beginning, and had been advanced further thanks to a scientist Jason had found inside the old city of Greyditch who was obsessed with returning the animals of the wasteland (more specifically the ants) to their expected size, he'd also been able to change the FE-Virus to what it should have been. Keeping a carefully made anti-virus to the stuff, they'd combined the greyditch scientist's work into the FE-Virus and came out with some...unique results. For starters, the person they tested it on showed an increase in their body's strength and coordination by at least x10. One potential problem they'd noticed, however, was that they grew a chitinous armour across their forearms and legs, which could stop all low calibre bullets and most medium calibre rounds. Lasers were completely ineffective to the new armour, and it would repair itself quickly if it was damaged.

Jason quickly programmed the ships to drop himself and the strike squad off at the entrance for Raven Rock, jumping into the ship wearing a leather cloak and a metal facemask (the same as Corvo from Dishonoured) and wielding a longsword he'd had made for when he needed speed and silence rather than shock and awe. The ships dropped them off silently and Jason moved quickly, running through the cargo bay slicing the throats or cutting the spinal cord of any Enclave he saw sending them to the ground and their deaths shortly after as Clover placed a bullet in their brains moments after. Jason watched over them as they slipped into the many rooms, taking anything from weapons and armour to intelligence and food. It seemed that the Enclave had been training hard, preparing for a hostile takeover of project purity! Jason's grin darkened beneath his mask as he relayed his orders through the secure radio channel, moving into further into the base with Clover as the rest of the group raided the armoury, killing anyone they saw with overwhelming ease.

Jason listened carefully as he approached the auditorium, over fifty soldiers inside armed with high tech weapons and armour as a big computer told them the plan.

"Group 3-C will attack the civilian sector of New DC, our spies will disable the SAM-Turrets placed on the rooftops. As soon as you have taken control of the Nursery, we will repeat our order for them to surrender."

Jason tuned the people out, absently recording what they were saying as he placed lumps of plastic explosive along the doors, guaranteed to turn anything in the room into bloody mush. As he moved along, he realised just how obvious it was that Eden was in fact a robot, after all, unless he'd managed to get ahold of all of the supplies of blood Jason had donated, the man would be over two hundred and fifty years old! Jason shook his head grinning slightly. 'The only people who should be immortal are those I want to be, not whoever can find my blood.' Clover gave him the signal, meaning his troops were out, and Jason quickly signalled her to leave as well, noting her reluctance but ignoring it anyway. Holding the detonator in one hand and sword in the other, Jason silently counted down, triggering the explosive when he reached one.

The door was turned into a deadly projectile as soon as Jason hit the button, tearing it apart and throwing it at high speeds and temperatures, burning through many of the soldiers armours and shearing limbs from their bodies. Jason followed in the moments after, attacking anything still standing as he made his way towards the machine at the front, cutting things apart and ignoring the blasts of plasma that hit him, his body healing up moments later only to be hit again. By the time the smoke cleared, he was the last man standing.

"_Ah, the Mysterious Jason Winter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you,"_Eden said slowly as Jason stared at the computer in front of him.

"You're a robot." he stated, staring at what had been one of his greatest opponents.

"_Perhaps,"_ Eden conceded, _"But I have, no had, something which no one else on this nation other than you held, a great vision of us returning to the power we once held!"_

"Charismatic little SOB ain't you," Jason chuckled pointing his sword at the screen. "I would have left you alone if you didn't challenge me, I was the one restoring our nation to become greater than it ever was before!" Jason growled at the AI.

"_I have spent hundreds of years preparing to free the USA of the scourges which affect it, but what have you done?! You who was locked away, a medical oddity, the man who would not die. Yes, I know who you are, but more importantly I know **What** you are!"_ the AI's voice seemed to gain an insane edge. _"Had I been in command of our country at the time, I would have gone to all lengths to remove you from the earth. For that is what needs to be done! The dying roots must be replaced, for the greater good of the tree at whole, your people need to be removed!"_

"We were peaceful," Jason said slowly, "We offered the answer to the people's hope for a better life," Jason's voice was slowly getting louder, and his anger rising with it. "But you decided to try and intrude, to move against my growing nation as Britain once tried against us! You claim to be the greatest president, the best choice for anything, yet you talk of wiping out the descendants of the people who you were supposed to protect!" Jason's face showed nothing but rage.

"_You do not know what you're talking about," _Eden said dismissively. _"I have the minds of the greatest presidents ever, I know what the public needs!"_

"You're a hypocrite" Jason returned, "I don't guess what the people need, and even if you have the minds of the presidents you don't know how to use them. You think through logic, you don't see as humanity does." Jason walked a little bit closer to the massive computer. "You really don't understand, do you? You see the world in ones and zeros. You might be able to guess what the people want, but in the end we're all just statistics to you aren't we?"

"_SILENCE!"_ Eden roared out, the room shaking. _"You think you know anything?! I am the president! I am all-knowing! The greatest leaders lay within my database, and you presume to be my better!"_

Jason looked at the screen, a small grin appearing behind his mask. "You know I'm right, but you can't take it, can you? You've lost, I will be the one to reshape the world in my image, and you shall be nothing more than a smudge in the history books, just one more thing I've defeated."

"_FOOL! IF I CAN'T RULE, NEITHER SHALL YOU!"_ The walls shook as the sounds of explosives began going off. _"Now you shall die and I will move to another base, rebuild and take over!"_ Jason watched as the AI seemed to notice it couldn't escape, the communications relay which had once sat at the top of the base having been destroyed earlier.

"Hope you enjoy being buried, bastard." With those words, the roof began caving, crashing down onto him and the machine. Jason's vision was fading as he began to fall unconscious, but not before he saw the glorious sight of the machine being broken apart by large chunks of rock and metal.

–


End file.
